In His Own Special Way
by AkumaXAi
Summary: While Tsuna thinks it's abuse, Hibari just says it's his way to show affection. 1827, with hints of one-sided 6927, Tsuna is very OOC, YAOI ONE-SHOT


**Title:** In His Own Special Way

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **1827, Small mentions of one-sided 6927

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! All characters belong to Amano Akira

**Summary: **While Tsuna thinks it's abuse, Hibari just says it's his way to show affection.

**Warnings:** Well in this story...Lets just say Tsuna went off the deep end.

**X-xx-X**

**Tsunayoshi's POV**

Maybe it's just me but...Something strange has been going on. I mean everything is strange with me from the baby hitman, to the insane forced friendship of a dynamite wielding lunatic, to the pineapple that happens to stare at me through my closet.

Yep. Strange is actually an understatement for my life. My life is complete and utter chaos.

Sometimes I wish I could revert back to Dame-Tsuna. Why you may ask? Because contrary to all belief Dame-Tsuna had it better than this current Tsuna.

This constantly abused, confused, and sexually harassed Tsuna. Yep...Dame-Tsuna isn't looking so bad.

You may be wondering how am abused, confused, and sexually harassed all at the same damn time. Well am abused by none other than Reborn and his physco obsessive girlfriend or stalker or WHICHEVER Bianchi prefers...for me I choose stalker. Am confused because my idiots of a storm and rain guardian don't know what to do with themselves sexually. Like seriously your either gay or...well since I can't picture any of my guardians STRAIGHT I guess you guys have no choice but to be gay. Which causes me to be confused about MY OWN sexuality.

Which ultimately lead to the SEXUAL HARASSMENT. I've had no sexual experiences while I was Dame-Tsuna but you know looking back on that...I should be grateful otherwise I would have had a pervert pineapple breathing down my neck 2 years earlier than I would have hoped. It's so strange though...Why choose now of all times to start trying to get into my pants you damn pineapple. What he told me..

'' Kufufu...Well obviously Vongola you just seemed to be more spicier and alluring in your coming of age.''

I don't know anybody who still describes a person as 'spicy' but those were Mukuro's exact words. How I remembered is because the words traumatized me so bad that they just stuck with me like a damn mantra! Usually when somebody tells me something I don't think is true I usually shrug it off and keep going on but the signs are there.

Am doing better in school.

Reborn actually stopped hitting me in the morning since I can now make it to school on time.

And I don't spend many of my afternoons in the Devils alternate hell den. (AKA the disciplinary committee office.)

And plus so many people are bombarding me praise about how much am turning into a respectable young adult and that I may just be successful.

'' Hmmm Dame-Tsuna I believe your hyper dying will form is leaking into you now. Perhaps it's time to get rid of the Dame?''

'' Oh Tsu-kun your gonna be just like your father one day!''

'' Juudaime your getting more and more like a true Vongola boss! Not that you weren't before but in a good way! I mean you were good before but-'' (Que Gokudera's nonsense rambling)

'' EXTREME CHANGES SAWADA! JOIN BOXING!''

'' Bossu, Mukuro said your looking more ukeish than normal.''

Now I would take all of these wonderful compliments, (Except for Mukuro's), Into stride...If they didn't cost such a fucking heavy price! I can handle Gokudera and Yamamoto's arguing/sexual frustration, I can handle Lambo snotty hands trying to yank my hair out, I can handle Ryohei's constant need to yell extreme first thing in the morning, Hell I could even handle Mukuro's pervertedness...to an extent.

But when my cloud guardian admitted his love for me, poor 16 year old me, I knew that everything was just wrong with world and the earth obviously forgot how to rotate correctly.

Just imagine it, (I surely CAN'T and I was there...Hell, I was the damn VICTIM!), Am walking to school as punctual as ever since am the new 'reformed' Tsuna and I see Hibari standing at the front gates. Now I wouldn't pass this off as odd since I see Hibari everyday, standing there in the same spot just itching for the bell to sound so he could have his daily dose of legal, (At least I hopes it's legal), teenage blood shed.

Not even 10 feet near the gate and I see Hibari in front of me staring me down. Now even though am so called 'reformed' am still scared shitless of Hibari. I mean come on who wouldn't be? Just cause am his boss doesn't automatically mean I have the skills to defeat him.

It felt as though time was at a standstill and we just stared at each other. Suddenly he jerks my head closer to his by my chin. Now we could literally feel his breath on my lip as he scrunches up his face in thought.

'' H-Hibari-san...Do I have something on my-'

'

'' Be quiet Herbivore am thinking.''

The only thing going through my head was _' Do you have to think so close to my damn face!'_ Geez this brings the questioning of my sexuality to a whole other level.

'' Hmm...Alright, I decided.'' I was knocked out of my thoughts by Hibari bringing my face impossibly closer to his, his grip on my chin getting tighter. I raised my eyebrows in confusion since am afraid if I make any sudden movements we might end up kissing. He smirks as he lets out his breath.

'' I may just be infatuated with you Tsunayoshi.''

And there goes my hope into thinking Hibari might stay sane. He watched me for my expression. You could say I had a mixture of shock and confusion. I mean since am so sexually confuse I have a right to allow the same gender to like me so it's not total rejection, and honestly although Hibari is scary he is kinda hot...

In that 'I get what I want so bow down right now' kind of way I guess?

Hibari's smirk turns into a smile as he seems to be closing the little distance that was left between us. In approxamitley 3 seconds we might kiss and I was sorta kinda ready for this to happen.

2 seconds...

1 second...

WHAM! Right in my head. I was sent flying into the school gate with an enormous lump that am pretty sure started to bleed. I looked up to see Hibari walking towards me with a sadistic grin. Oh god...I guess Mukuro stands alone in the 'sexual assault' category of people I know. Hibari is defiantly going up there in 'abusive' with Reborn and Xanxus. He grabbed me by the collar of my uniform and lifted me off the ground, putting me at the same height as him. I was expecting another hit to my cranium when I felt something different.

A set of lips on mine. And not just any ones lips. THE Hibari Kyoya has his lips on mine. I started to lose my self in the simple, yet satisfying peck when out of the fucking blue Hibari knees me in the damn gut.

I would have screamed out in pain if he didn't reattach himself to my lips only this time it was more aggressive and rough. I held onto his shirt and kissed back as best as I could but Hibari was just way to rough but I liked it anyway. He moved from my lips down to my neck and inhaled before launching himself onto a spot right below my ear. I moaned deeply as I felt him alternating between nibbling and sucking the spot.

But before I could get to comfortable with the pleasure I felt another hard blow on my head, this time on the back. He yelped and held the spot before realising Hibari had let me go and he was staring down at me. I glared at him as best as I could but Hibari just chuckled and patted my head.

I wanted to hurt him. I mean come on either your abusive or a pervert with Mukuro, just pick one god dammit!

'' Hibari-san...What the hell! I thought you said you liked me but your nothing but a ruthless sadist!'' He looked down at me and grinned that oh so evil grin at me.

'' Herbivore this is how I show affection. You could either take it or leave it...although you don't have a say cause you have already been bitten by me which means...''

I paled knowing the ultimate death sentence was laid upon me. He leaned towards my ear giving it a sharp nip before continuing.

'' You are now under the ownership of me. And last time I checked pets don't make their own decisions.''

Am doomed.


End file.
